seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Senkei Senkei No Mi (Line Line Fruit)
Senkei Senkei No Mi (Line Line Devil Fruit) The Line Line fruit dictates control of location of anything the user points at as long as it is in sight. It is a Paramecia type, allowing the user movement across their own lines as well manipulating objects within the boundaries of its power. This fruit has yet to be found, and remains hiding in plain sight thought to be rotten food considering its unique appearance. It is said to be an extremely versatile power which can be useful in nearly any situation. Appearance The Line Line Fruit appears like a small dried up watermelon gone bad. The base color is purple, and straight lines stemming from the top straight to the bottom as bright blue. It is unusual for a devil fruit to possess these straight lines, but considering the properties of the abilities it held, the fruit represented its nature. Usage The user has the ability to move things within his sight while pointing at them, however, it is only in straight lines. The user would also be able to stop the movement and redirect it in a different direction as long as the user is still pointing at the desired object and can see it. An example in a combat scenario would more often then not start with the user taking a visual vantage point for bombardment of object, or can point directly at the opponent and move them to you. Strength The greatest strength is the ability of entrapment. Once the user is pointing at something, the user has control of where it goes on the line between the two. If The user is pointing as somebody, they cant run if they wanted too, that would cause them to move without the control of the devil fruit user. As long as the target is in sight, the user can grab objects with the other hand, or fingers if skilled, and fling them onto the target. Weaknesses If the user can not see what they are pointing at, then no line can be created and any previous lines are broken. If the user can no longer point at something (hands being broken, fingers cant move) Cold enough weather can effect finger movement and give the opponent a fair advantage. There is nothing benefiting the physical body, and being out of sight, the user is weak to ambushes from behind. Certain logia types would prove very difficult as it would be hard to point at something that can vanish. Attacks Line Line Merge: The user closes the desired fingers to merge separate lines into single lines. Example, Victim caught by pointer finger, with a door in the background he points with his middle finger. Merging would put the control of both objects into one singular spot, essentially merging the two into one thing. Doing this to a living thing would cause instantaneous death and a large eruption of blood spewing from the cracks of the wall. Line Line Cluster Bomb: The user points at random debris with each finger and merges as much as possible at one. This causes a massive collection of mass in one spot which increases the pressure to an explosive state. Considering most of the time an individual can not point at ten different and recollect everything, so the random objects typically end up being walls, doors, rocks and trees. Endless Toss: While pointing at somebody, the user can send them backward as the user moves forward or vis versa, keeping the line size the same, but moving them both. This can be used to slam them into walls, or fling the two into a flight in the air, remaining stationary to each point of the line while continuously moving. A good intimidation tactic. If you have any ideas, suggestions, tips, or even just have some troll shit to say, id love to hear it. Comments are hilarious, and i made this for fun. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit